Trust your heart, trust what you see in me
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Yusei and Ara are two people that have tried to prove to every other teenager that Sex isn't everything only to break their vow to themselves by being with each other after being set up by Akiza. Yusei x oc with a bit of Jack x oc in the beginning and a mentioning of Jack x Akiza


Rinaangstadt: Well this is a weird story/ One-shot-ish thing that I'm going to be doing hopefully thing will be alright with this thing and my emotions won't get a hold of me while writing this

Yusei: What is this thing about anyways?

Rinaangstadt: I'm not saying shit. You're just gunna have to be a weirdo and read over my shoulder like Jaden and Zexion does. Criticize me as you wish just keep in mind I will fire something back at you.

Yusei: So noted. Rina doesn't own anything but her Oc and the idea she came up with. -reads from card before looks to me- Can I have my card back now?

Rinaangstadt: What card? -smiles-

* * *

-Story starts-

Ara was a shy young woman and had hardly ever had the chance to show to her boyfriend that she actually did care for him. So when she found out that he had cheated on her because of the lack of affection that she had shown. She knew she had to get him back, when they were alone in her house that she shared with her mother. She waited until the right time to go on top of him and kiss him on the lips. He groaned as he held on to her hips as he kissed her back. He pushed her back down on to the couch and pushed himself into her.

"Why all of a sudden you are acting liking like this?" He asked breathless

"Because, I know you cheated on me for Akiza, you really think that I wouldn't know about your little play time with her?" She said pushing him off of her.

He got up from the ground and looked to her shocked. "H-How'd you find out?" He asked curiously

"Akiza told me, you aren't the most sliest of guys. There's a reason why I acted how I did towards you. I knew that I couldn't trust you, it was all a test to see how faithful you were to me. And...now I can tell just how much you truly care for me." She said before she opened her front door. "Now, get the hell out and never ever return. I don't ever want to see you around here anymore. If I do I'll kill you right on the spot."

He got up and left. Once he was gone she went up to her room and she got rid of everything that she had of him as a memory. Once everything was gone from her room she took the box and she burned it all to ashes. She knew better than to keep memories of those whom she could not trust. Once she went back into the house her phone went off.

"Ara speaking." She said mono toned

"Hey its Akiza, how did things go with J.A?" She asked

"He's out of my life for good. I knew he was an asshole, but what he did just went past the insane mark. I can't stand people who fake a relationship like that. It really sickens me." She said with a sigh

"Well, you know he does have a sorta good friend that has been trying to get back at him...You might have a chance with that guy." Akiza said with a bit of muse in her voice

"Do you mind setting us up if you know the guy?" Ara said curiously

"Sure, I'll call you with dete's." Akiza said before she hung up

Once Ara got off of the phone she went to finish her movie and she continued to watch her movie until the phone got her out of her daze.

"Ara speaking." She said

"I heard from Akiza that you have had a bad relationship with an ex-friend of mine." A male voice asked

"...Well, it depends. Is your ex-friend an asshole who happens to not care about anyone but himself and his so called career?" She said raising an eyebrow at her phone

"Yeah, Jack was his name."

"...Yeah that's the guy. So what's your name?" She asked curiously

"Its Yusei Fudo, Akiza told me to call you." He said unease

"...She can be a slick person. I'm guessing she wants something to happen between us, so this is how its going to work...I'll go to where ever you are and we'll talk from there. Where do you live?" She asked curiously

He told her where he lived and she smiled.

"...I've seen a few guys live there...You wouldn't happen to have black and yellow spiked hair would you?" She asked curiously

"...Um yeah?"

She grinned. "Do you remember a girl with red and black hair walking in to talk to Jack before?"

"Yeah, she seemed more than a little shy and didn't seem like Jack's type."

She smiled. "Yeah...I wish I would have known that before now."

"...Wait that was you?"

"Yep, I know I don't seem that way now. But that's only because I'm in a comfortable zone and I'm not speaking to you face to face." She said with a grin

"So you'd be different if you were to see me face to face?" He asked curiously

"Yeah, so what do you say? Do you think you and I can meet up?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting."

She hung up and she got her shoes on. She knew where she was going and she rushed there. She walked into the building and she only saw Yusei there. He was working on a motor bike.

"So this is what you do on your free time Yusei." She said curiously

"Yeah, I want to make sure that I can beat Jack...and this is going to help me make sure that it happens." He said not looking to her

She went around it and she saw something he forgot or hadn't gotten to. She saw that he was too entranced in what he was doing to see what she was doing. So she went to go get the tools that she knew where her's that were placed there from Jack and she helped him out. Once she was done fixing what she knew had to be done. He looked to her amazed.

"...How do you know so much about these?" He asked curiously

"My full name is Ara Rosa Kiaba." She said with a grin. "How do you think I learned about motor bikes?"

He looked to her shocked. "...No way."

"Yeah, but no one cares about me, they only care about that asshat Jack. If he wasn't around I'd still be living on top like I should be because of my great great great grand father did, when he invented all that he did." She said sadly

"I care about you, you're the first girl that I've known that has taken such an interest in stuff like this." he said with a smile

"Yeah well, its in my blood." She said with a grin. "Its because of jack that I've become the very shy girl that I am today."

"Really? You weren't always so shy?" Yusei asked moving closer to her on the ground

"No, I used to be a big mouthed brat...but I'm seeing the errors that I've done. I really want to make up for what I did in the past." She said sadly looking down at her boots. "I really was acting like the ass that Jack is now...I'm starting to see why I didn't have any friends or anything. It wasn't until Akiza showed me how to live on my own that I was able to finally move on from what Jack did."

"Well, as long as you have seen what you have done wrong that's all that matters" He said with a smile

She sighed and she got up. She looked down to Yusei and she frowned a little. "Not really, You see because of my bad image in the past, no one will look twice at me." She said sadly

"And you think that people care about that now? Jack is in the spot light now, if I remember correctly those from before have no actual value after they get out of the popular eye." Yusei said getting up

"Well that might be how it might have been, but now...I can't really do anything but watch out for those who are after my blood. Since my popular days...I've had many people try to kill me just so the Kaiba name is no longer around." She said as she walked around his runner. "But, in the greater scheme of things, maybe just being single and most likely dying from a angry mob of people who I've shattered their dream by making their life a living hell."

He quickly got up and he stopped her by the wrist."Wait, Ara." He said sadly

She looked back to him and she looked to him sadly. "What is it Yusei?"

"You shouldn't have to deal with everything all alone. Let me help you out." He said with a smile

"What could you do to help me out Yusei?" She asked curiously

"I could make sure that no one ever hurts you." He said moving closer to her

She blushed as she looked up to him. She didn't like the lack of distance between them...He was more than making her nervous about being near him so closely

"I-I don't know. I just got out of a relationship Yusei." She said looking away from him

He made her look back at him and he smiled at her. "Then you and I can just be friends then. There's no harm in a friend trying to protect another friend."

"A-Alright, That's sounds fair enough."

"Can I at least take you home Ara?" He asked curiously

She sighed and smiled a little at him. "I guess there's no harm in that."

He then let her on his motor bike first before he went on. He then followed the directions to where she lived and as he did he saw that trudge was going after him. Ara rolled her eyes and she told Yusei to stop. But he didn't, he went even faster making Ara hold on to him tighter.

"You aren't going to get past me this time satilete!" Trudge said loudly

"Weren't you placed on secerty duty at the mall Trudge?" Ara asked looking back to him

"Ms. Kaiba...I had no idea you were with him."

"Well Now you do. Leave Yusei alone and go back to your duty back in the mall where you belong." She said angered.

He did as he was told and Yusei smiled at Ara.

"You know Trudge?" He asked

"Yeah, he used to be my body guard...But that stopped once I stopped being famous." She said sadly

The rest of the ride home for Ara was silent until Yusei's bike stopped at her house. He got off to help her off. She smiled at him and he smiled back then she hugged him before thanking him. She then went back inside her house and she immedeatly got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"How are things between You and Yusei?" Akiza asked

"Why do you even care? Aren't you with my ass of an ex?" Ara asked annoyed

"Well, I am with Jack yes...But I want to make sure that me setting you up with Yusei wasn't for you to just be friends with him." Akiza said with a sigh

"Well guess what the latter happened. I'm sorry I'm not like you and can get over a bad relationship like that. I need time...and since Jack took just about everything from me. Its going to take more than a little talk with Yusei to make me trust another guy again." I Said sitting on my couch

"Well, do you at least find the guy attractive?" Akiza asked

"...Sorta, but I just met the guy Akiza, how many times must I tell you that I'm never going to be like you and get right into a relationship?! Just leave me be!" Ara yelled at the end before she slammed her phone down angered.

She sighed and she went to go take a shower to calm herself before she went to go make her something to eat. As she did she saw that there was something on her counter top. She picked it up and she saw that it was a box. She read the box and smiled.

| To: Ara Kaiba  
From: Yusei Fudo.

Message: I know that you and I are just friends...But I hope that some day that you and I will be able to be so much more.|

She opened the package to see that it was Key ring with one key on it. She was very confused and she got her phone from her coffee table. She called Yusei's number and he instantly answered

"Hey Ara."

"How where you able to get into my house and place what you did on my kitchen counter top?" She asked sitting on her couch

"Your mother was home and she told me she'd place it there before she went out again." Yusei said with a smile "The object you are going to use that on is outside of your house if you want to see it."

She quickly got her shoes on and she went outside with her phone in hand. She was shocked when she saw her old runner looking brand new.

"...How were you able to do that?" She asked as she went up to him

"Your duel runner was an old version of the one that I have, so I upgraded it and made it much better." he said with a grin

She hugged him tightly before she looked at the runner that used to be very old fashioned.

"How were you able to do so much in so little time?" She asked curiously

"Easy, I had some help with it." He said with a smile

"Oh, Alright...So...Now what?" She asked confused

He then showed her what her bike could do now that it was fixed up. She was amazed at it and once he was done showing everything to her, his phone rang. As he answered it he saw that Ara was looking detailing her bike. Ara then sat down on it and she got her deck from her side. She looked at all of her cards and she looked to them sadly before she placed them back. Once he got off his phone with Jack, who wanted a rematch. He said that he would soon enough. Then he went to Ara and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, what do you think about your duel runner? Do you think that you can get your title back?" He asked

"I don't want my title back...I just want to live the life that my destiny wants me to. If I was suppose to lose then, then so be it. I don't want to have to deal with having to fight over the fact that Jack is an asshole." She said as she got off her bike.

She got her dueling belt from around her off and she placed it on the shelf where she kept it usually. Then she placed her Duel runner in her garage along with it.

"I'm done with dueling Yusei, what's the point of it if I can't have fun doing so?" She asked curiously

"How can I change your mind?" He asked curiously

"Nothing can change my mind Yusei, I'm not one to be so opti-" She said before she was kissed by him.

Her eyes went a bit wide before she held on to his jacket deepening the kiss. Yusei smiled and he pushed her up against the wall. She groaned as she felt the pressure of him forcing himself against her and the fact that her back went against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held on to her hips.

"You don't have to always be with good intentions on the mind...You just have to be you." He said softly to her.

She smiled as she looked him in the eyes. "That's something I've never heard anyone say to me."

"Its true though. You just have to be you and forget what others tell you about yourself."

"Well, that's more easier said than done Yusei, you do know that right?"

"I can help you if you want me to."

"Yeah...I'd like that Yusei."

He smiled and he kissed her on the lips again as he felt the garage become darker until a small light came on above Ara's head. She smiled at him and kissed him back. This time their kiss was heated and she pushed herself against him making him groan a bit as he did the same to her until the sexual tension between the two of them was too much to handle and she was placed down.

"I'm not going to have you have your first time in a dark garage." He said before he kissed her cheek

"H-How do you know that?" She said nervously.

"Akiza and jack both told me when Akiza helped me with your runner." Yusei said with a smirk.

She blushed as she looked down nervously. She didn't ever want anyone to know that she was how she was, when 95% of the people that she knew weren't virgins. They all made the choice of being in relationships and having sex in each one of them. It really made her unease when she found out that Jack had been with someone before her and they constantly had sex with one another until neither one of them could stand the other. It wasn't until two months after being with Jack that she found that out. She hopped that he'd would change and not try to peer pressure her into wanting it as well. He tried many times before they broke up. She sighed and she looked to her hands.

"You aren't going to make fun out of me are you?" She asked nervously

"No, To tell you the truth, you're the only person I've ever been with. I didn't want to be like every other person around here and be in more than one relationship. I wanted to wait to find the perfect girl before being in a relationship...and that's why I am how I am with you. Even when you were around Jack I knew you were the girl that would be the one for me...just getting you away from jack was going to be the difficult thing for me. I honestly didn't know if Jack did anything to you or not based on how close you were to him and how you clung on to him at times." Yusei said making her look up at him.

"The only reason I did that was because I was afraid that he'd leave me for not being as active or active at all like his last girlfriend. I'm not like the other girls around here. I don't just want someone to use me for the hell of it. I want someone to be with me and be very genuine about it. I don't want a repeat relationship." She said placing a hand over his

He kissed her on the lips and held her free hand. "I won't ever harm you, I don't ever want to see tears in your eyes or to see you be anything but happy when I'm around. I love you and this will sound cheesy but it was love at first sight when I saw you. Just I never knew your name Ara."

She blushed even more and she smiled. "I feel very flattered about that, even though I was with someone you still liked me."

"Of course, I've tried to talk to Jack about you and he told me that you weren't anything special, that you were just another girl wanting the same fame that he had."

She shook her head. "I was with him because he told me that it was his apology for hurting me physically when the match between the two of us happened."

"He actually hit you?" He asked shocked

"Yeah, but the bruises already healed...or so he told me. He kicked me in the back really hard."

"Do you mind if I see, I don't want you to be deceived by him."

"Sure, go ahead."

She turned herself around so her back was facing her and she felt him lift her shirt up. He gently placed a hand on her skin and frowned at her.

"...Ara, how much do you trust Jack?"

"I never trusted him which is why I am how I am." She said bluntly

"Good...he lied to you. It's still there, you've been careful on your back right?"

She shook her head. "...actually quiet the opposite."

"Well...You need to."

He kissed where the bruise was and wrapped his arms around her waist then kissed her neck making her moan softly as she pushed herself into him. He groaned softly as he pushed her closer to him as he continued to kiss her neck. She held on to the wall until her arms didn't want to hold her and Yusei anymore. Her whole body went into the wall as did Yusei into her. He pulled away from her and she grabbed his hand. She then took them into the house and past her mother who was on the phone up to her bed room. Once they were in her bed room she was pushed into her bed and kissed heatedly before her clothes were removed and she began to remove his. He stopped many times to mess with her body until she moaned his name which gave him all that he needed to move on. Once they were both naked he kissed her lips softly as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I've heard from many that a girls first time is painful...so I'm going to make sure that this is going to be as painless as possible. I don't ever want to hurt you." He said softly to her.

"I know you don't mean to. Just once you go all the way inside of me, don't stop...just keep moving. From a weird conversation with my mother, the pain I'll feel will subside, just you have to move in order for it to stop." She said before she kissed him on the lips.

He kissed her back and moved inside of her making her whimper. She held on to him tightly as he moved out of her and back into her. He deepened the kiss with her until he felt her hands let go of his shoulders. He then kissed her on her neck as he moved a bit quicker in and out of her earning moans of pleasure from his brunette lover.

Ara moaned loudly as she felt the pleasure of what Yusei did to her as he moved in and out of her; she never knew that anyone could give her the pleasure that she felt now with him. It was like she was in some type of dream with him as she felt her body get warmer and warmer until it felt extremely hot mainly in her stomach like something was about to just explode within her.

Yusei on the other hand couldn't help but moan at how just being inside of her was making him be in pleasure. He wondered if it was because of how warm the inside of her was or maybe the friction between the two when he moved made it so she was so warm. But whatever the case he was happy he waited until he finally got the chance to be with her. The sheer pleasure that he kept getting that jolted up his spine was making him go crazy, he didn't want to hurt her by going any faster than he already was, but he didn't want to have her think that he was holding back on him.

It wasn't until he moved just right inside of her that she screamed as she held on to her bed tightly.

"YUSEI! A-AH-HN!"

"Want that again?" He asked curiously

"Please...I...I love the feeling of that."

He smirked a little bit as he moved into the same spot again slower teasing her.

"You mean here Ara?"

She whimpered a moan.

"...Y-Yusei...Please don't tease."

"How much do you love me?" Yusei asked with a smile

"I love you so much, I'd die just to see you happy."

He looked to her a bit shocked but he kept his smile. He held both of her hands as he moved out of her all of the way getting more than a slight whimper out of her and he moved into her as hard and fast as he could. Ara screamed loudly tilting her head back as she tightened the grip that she had on his hands. He continued to move faster and harder inside of her as he kissed the other side of her neck, he was enjoying the pleasureful screams that he got out of her.

She was very shocked on how much pleasure she was getting now that she felt him move a lot quicker and harder inside of her. She could feel herself and her bed moving as he moved in and out of her as he did. She let go of his hands and placed on at the back of his head keeping him at her neck as the other went to his back. She didn't want him to leave the inside of her as she also wrapped her legs around him keeping him from doing so.

He held on to her hips tightly and moved even deeper inside of her in the same repeated spot until she screamed his name as she came, which then triggered him soon after her. Once he could feel his body again he lied down next to her only to have her cuddle against him. He smiled down at her and he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Ara." He said with a smile

"And I love you Yusei Fudo." She said with a grin

"...so do you think your mother heard us?" He asked

"No, sound proof walls." She said with a yawn

"How do you know?" He asked

"My mom has been trying to date again since my father died many years ago while creating new Domnio city...He was a scientist and well...A lot of bad things happened and well now I see my mom out most of the time trying to find the guy who'll mend her broken heart. But none of them want a pre-started family. Even with the last name of Kaiba."

He frowned at her. "Your mom needs to find someone like me who'll love her no matter what."

She nodded her head and she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and she moved on top of him before sitting right on top of him making him go back inside of her. He groaned as he deepened the kiss between them.

"Don't to do this...We both need our rest."

"I know, but what if I don't want to rest right now? I had taken a shower before which really energized me. I'm only half spent right now." She said with a smile

He pushed her down before moving out of her and he moved back inside of her harder than he ever did making her scream out loudly.

"Then, lets see if I can make it so you can sleep." He said before he moved out of her and back inside of her.

He moved into her just right each time making it so each time he went inside of her that she screamed in sheer pleasure until she climaxed again. She looked up to him more than tiredly as he smirked.

"Look like that worked." He said between pants.

She kissed him on the lips before she cuddled against him as he lied next to her. It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep.

-End-

Rinaangstadt: So...Yusei What did you think?

Yusei: . / . What the hell did I just read?

Rinaangstadt: That's what a lemon one-shot is like. Starts off with something like a friendship then one person from both genders fuck each other senselessly or not...depending on weather or not the person who's writing it is creative in that fashion or not.

Yusei: Do I even want to know what girl on girl or boy on boy are?

Rinaangstadt: Yuri is girl on girl and Yaoi is boy on boy. -grins-

Yusei:...Now I feel disturbed.

Rinaangstadt: XD then I did my job well.


End file.
